This invention relates to a large lightweight gypsum article which has hitherto been difficult to obtain. The gypsum article, not only is large and lightweight but also has low expansion coefficient and further has improved fire- and water-resistance. More particularly, it relates to a large lightweight gypsum article comprising anhydrous or hemihydrous gypsum, ettringite, reinforcing members, and, if necessary, fibers and/or lightweight aggregate.